PC:Himura Kazuhira (Luinnar)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power10= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Fluff Background As a child Kaz was a pickpocket in the city of Ordagami in the Kingdom of Jade. One day he was caught and sent to prison to be executed. Fearing for his life he prayed for the first time in his life. During the night a vision of Mireva appeared and told him that if he swore to dedicate his life to bringing justice to the people, his life would be spared. He accepted and in a twist of fate the Oni tribe of Aku attacked Ordagami. During the raid his cell was damaged and he was able to escape and picked up the nearest weapon, the axe that was to be used for his execution. He was too late to stop the raiders and save the people they captured. Because of this he swore to avenge the innocence of the city. With his axe he has single handily whittled down the Aku Oni tribe over the years, but more still remain. He now wanders the countryside as a Kenshin, righting wrongs, bringing justice and ridding the Kingdom of Jade of the last of the Aku tribe. Appearance and personality Age: 38 Gender: Male Height: 5' Weight: 100 lb. Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: Kaz is quiet and polite and speaks with a heavy Jadian accent. Physical Description: Kaz is a small nondescript elf in gray robes. Region . Hooks Hook 1: Swears to hunt down the Aku Oni tribe. Some may be looking for him for vengeance because of killing their fallen comrades. Hook 2: Kaz is still wanted in Ordagami as a pickpocket, this may backfire on him in the future. Kicker Saved from death by Mireva. Wishlist != want priority. 1. Restful Bedroll (AV) !! 2. Reading Spectacles (AV) ! 3. Talon Amulet +1 (RPGA Treasures of Talon Pass) !!! 4. Bloodcrazed Executioner's Axe + 1 !!!!!! 5. Bloodthread Cloth Armor +1 (PH) !!!! 6. Iron Armbands of Power (AV) !!!!! Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (Race 7 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Avenger Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Armor of Faith: While wearing cloth armor and not using a shield, Kaz gains a +3 bonus to AC. Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Abjure Undead and Divine Guidance powers. Oath of Enmity: gain the use of the Oath of Enmity power. Censure of Pursuit: If Kaz's oath of enmity target moves away from him willingly, Kaz gains a +6 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of his next turn. Holy symbol implement. Feats * Weapon Proficiency (Executioner's Axe) level * Unarmored Agility Level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers Powers Known Avenger Class Features Channel Divinity: Abjure Undead Channel Divinity: Divine Guidance Oath of Enmity At-Will Bond of Pursuit Overwhelming Strike Encounter Angelic Alacrity Avenger's Resolve Sequestering Strike Daily Aspect of Might Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }}}} Equipment Gold remaining 14 (100-86) Weight 58/130 lbs Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Reviewed by Nebten 1. You have given yourself a +2 to Stealth due to background, yet you've taken the Kingdom of Jade regional benefit. No background is noted for this bonus. You need to decide which background you are taking and benefiting from. 2. Under Powers-to-Hit, you have "0" under "Equipment". I'm sure you mean Executioner's Axe. I will edit this 3. You have a +3 to AC listed, but the reason under "Misc" is not listed. I'm assuming this is due to Armor of Faith Otherwise, everything else adds up and is clearly presented. I like how the history ties into his background and how he even got his first weapon. Also a fat elf, don't see many of those around :) Approved for level 1: 0 XP Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Overwhelming Strike should be +d12 damage on a crit, not +12. * Fluff: You probably mean for height to be 5 feet (5') instead of 5 inches (5"). * Skills: Your Cha mod should be -1. Approved. Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters